


Pulse 7

by coldfusion9797



Series: Pulse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extended Scene, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, POV Alternating, Season/Series 12, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: No good deed goes unpunished. Sam and Dean deal with the consequences of their supposed assassination attempt on the President.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Pulse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Pulse 7

**Author's Note:**

> Just some musings based around episode 12.09, because I thought it was pretty cool.

He resists the urge to rattle his chains. This is some serious crap they've landed themselves in here and brute force isn't gonna get them out of it, not when they are so hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned. The only thing that stops him losing it, is that Sam is sitting across from him. At least together, they've got a chance at figuring a way out of this. And on that point, Crowley for all his damn talk about bromance and other stuff, well you'd think he could pop in and get them out of this, no sweat. But he doesn't. Probably because he wouldn't agree to sleep with him. Douchebag.

He gazes across at Sam who is sitting opposite him in the van, meeting his eyes. Sam knows it too, how deep the crap they've stepped in is. Why couldn't they have just had the win? Been allowed to be victorious, go home and have some good sex? But apparently no good deed goes unpunished, story of their lives. As it is, they might end up separated for life, or maybe even score themselves a matching set of lethal injections. Wouldn't Billie just love that?

Sam jerks his head and Dean stands up, shuffling over as best he can in the back of a moving vehicle. They hit a bump just as he turns, so he kinda ends up falling down on the seat next to Sammy, pressed tight against him from shoulder to ankle. He doesn't bother moving.

They're okay, like this, together. Sam turns his head, so his mouth is right by Dean's ear.

"You've got this," he whispers, and while he doesn't know it now, that faith will be what keeps Dean going for the next six weeks.

xxx

There's a moment, just before they get locked up, when he looks across at Sam.

Sammy stands back a little further than he does, he's more used to doing his own thing, never really was one to fall into line. Plus, he spent time in the cage with Lucifer, being locked up will bother him more than Dean, and all he knows is that he has to find a way get them, get Sam, out of here asap.

xxx

_58... 59... 60..._

He collapses onto the cold floor and rolls onto his back, chest heaving from another intense set of push ups. There's the slightest pull in his gut, he runs a hand idly over his belly where something healed up just a little funny after he got shot. He only feels it when he pushes himself too far, like he might have done just now, but he's gotta keep fit, gotta keep sharp, because when the opportunity comes and that door opens, he's gotta be ready to act on it.

He keeps himself sane by being methodical about his fitness, and by letting his mind wander back to better times, by mentally cataloguing all the times he and Dean have hooked up, trying to remember all the little details. Like the feel of Dean's fingertip, unnecessary yet deliberate, tracing the sensitive skin around his now-throbbing bullet wound. That was the first time he knew they could be more, and he'll love Dean forever, just for being brave enough to make that first move.

He thinks about their first time going all the way, but a lot of it is fuzzy because he was so upset about losing Dean. What he does remember is being inside him that first time, looking down at his face, feeling like he was exactly where he was supposed to be, and how unfair it would be to lose it. And the way Dean had kissed him when they were joined, like he'd been waiting for that moment their entire lives. And strangely, how logical it had all felt, like it had been the only possible next step for them. The way Dean had held onto him, like he had everything to lose, and how hard it was to enjoy it, knowing it would never happen again. Except it had happened again, because Dean was so incredible, and had managed to find a way out, a way to fix it so that they could stay together.

Of the two of them, Dean is the better strategist, can think more like the bad guys, plus he's seen way more movies. He's counting on Dean to get them out of this, and knows his faith isn't misplaced. No one kicks it in the ass better than his big brother.

xxx

Staring at the tally marks on the wall, something he needs to help him keep a handle on reality, Dean knows it's been six weeks. Six long weeks of hell, and he can't take it anymore, not having Sam just _there_.

Cass is a great guy, but he's rubbish at navigating the human world. And their mom? Well who even knows if she's noticed they are missing. One thing Dean is absolutely certain of now, is that no one is coming. No one is gonna save them but them. So he plays the only card they have left, their lives, and that means they both need to die. Doesn't even matter if it doesn't work, because if he stays in here and he never sees Sam again, well he's as good as dead already.

xxx

One day, after he's been here a month or more, it's Billie that shows up.

"Am I dying?" he questions. That seems like a reasonable assumption when faced with a reaper.

"Yes," she states. "It was your brother's idea."

"You talked to Dean?" At least that means he's alive, or was until very recently. "Is he okay?"

"He's alive. But not for long. He made a deal with me. I kill you both, long enough to get you out of these cells. Then I bring you back, and at midnight, one of you dies permanently."

He likes it, except for the last part.

"He said to tell you 'don't argue, bitch'."

Sam smiles for the first time in a long time because that's Dean alright. And if this is the only way to see him again then so be it.

"Alright," he agrees. "Tell him, 'let's do it, jerk'."

xxx

Sam is the first one to wake up. He comes back to himself, gasping for breath, laid out on a metal table in a darkened morgue. It's a first, and that says something considering all the scrapes he's been in and out of over the years. Immediately he scans the room, searching for Dean, and spots him laid out on his own mortuary table.

First thing that happens is his heart skips a beat and a wave of joy washes over him. It's been six weeks, six long, horrible weeks, since he's seen him.

Sam gets up, goes straight to him.

"Dean," he hisses, shaking his shoulders. "Dean, wake up."

But Dean doesn't move.

_No._

He jams his fingers under Dean's jaw, searching for a pulse. He has one agonising moment to panic before he feels it, strong and solid, beating under his fingertips.

"Thank God..."

"He's got nothing to do with it," Dean wheezes as his eyes open, and Sam can't control himself then, it's just been too damn long.

He springs onto the table, there's just enough room to get his knees either side of Dean's legs, hands splayed on the cold metal above his shoulders, and then he's pressing his mouth to Dean's, kissing him hard.

"Mmm," Dean protests against his mouth, pushing him back. "As much as I adore you, we don't really have time for this. Plus, it is kinda creepy, this being a morgue and all."

"I missed you so much," he insists, trying again to get Dean to kiss him back. It doesn't work though.

"Stop."

"Dean. Kiss me. It's kinda hot, don't you think?"

Dean gives him that incredulous look.

"Wait, is this because of your serial killer fetish? You do get how weird that is, right? Considering what we do. Half of them are probably possessed."

"It's a hobby, not a fetish. And no, they're human. Just evil. There's a purity in that."

Dean gives him the strangest look, almost like he's never seen him before, but then he gives in and smiles.

"Damn... I missed you too, you freak."

Then they're kissing, hot and hungry. It's amazing, after so long, like strong coffee after a bad night's sleep, he feels invigorated, alive, and would love to take this all the way, is seriously wondering if they could sneak a quickie in, when Dean shoves him back.

"Alright, get off me. We've really gotta go."

The unfortunate thing is that he's totally right. The clock is ticking.

xxx

"We're not trapped out here with you, you're trapped out here with us."

They are badass, as if he needed reminding. And Dean? He's a force to be reckoned with. Sam has to mentally slap himself a time or two, remind himself that he's in this game too, not just a very lucky spectator.

Of course, there's the impending separation hanging over them, but it's all been totally worth it. There was no other way to get out, and this way at least he gets to spend a few more hours with Dean.

xxx

Maybe deep down, he thought they could outrun Billie. That if they got far enough away fast enough, she might just leave them alone. But the car conks out, and then she's there, expecting one of them to pay the price. Except, it isn't just one of them paying, it's both, because separation sucks from either side.

xxx

"At least this way, one of us gets to keep fighting." And while ever one of them survives, there is always that sliver of hope they'll find their way back to each other, however impossible the odds may seem.

"So, who's it gonna be?" Billie asks.

They share a look, and both know it's gonna be Dean, there is no way he can let Sam die, and of the two of them Sam copes better with separation, is able to compartmentalise more effectively and focus more clearly on the task ahead. Maybe he can find another reaper, one that's more sympathetic, one he can make a deal with. He's managed it before, back when he needed a way into Purgatory.

But he doesn't want to lose Dean, despite the pact bound in blood, so when their mom steps forward to take the hit, the diabolical thought flashes through his mind to let her. That way, he and Dean could stay together, plus, he wouldn't have to share him. It all comes and goes in a flash, quickly replaced by guilt and shame. And, it's moments like this when he has to wonder, how far behind him what Azazel did to him really is, or whether he's just plain bad.

xxx

It's Cass that gets them out of it, ganks Billie with an angel blade. And yeah, he's grateful that he and Sam can stay together, but he's also royally pissed.

"Switch with Sam," he barks at the angel.

Cass gets in the front, and Sam slides into the backseat beside him. They can't do much, but then having Sam's warmth pressed beside him is everything, calms him when he knows the next bad thing is coming.

He rests his hand on Sam's thigh, maybe a little too high to be polite, but he'll be damned if there is anything that comes before being with Sam, even the possibility of being disowned by their mother.

xxx

It's after 7 a.m. by the time they finally make it home. It's been a hell of a day, dying, resurrecting, fleeing though the forest, battling a bunch special forces soldiers and then the showdown with Billie, not to mention the part where they thought one of them would be dying for good. Or the _cosmic consequences_. And what it all amounts to is that Dean is well and truly ready to crash out in his own bed.

They each take a shower first, because they haven't had a proper wash in six weeks, but they don't eat, that can wait till after they've rested.

Their mom is hovering around outside their rooms, unsure, like they all are, about how this whole mother-son thing should work between them. He's guessing she just wants to check that they're okay

"We're gonna crash," he tells her. "Maybe keep an eye on Cass," he adds, _cosmic consequences_ still echoing in his head.

"'Night mom," Sam says on his way into Dean's room, even though it's just after sun up. She watches Sam and then looks back at Dean questioningly.

"The same room?"

And yeah, there is very obviously only one bed but frankly he is too beat to care what she thinks about their living arrangements. If she wanted to parent them, she would have stuck around.

"We shared a room for years when we lived in crummy motels, and after being completely alone for six weeks, we're sharing now. Goodnight Mom."

Hearing the finality in his voice, thankfully she doesn't press the issue.

"Goodnight, Dean," she offers instead, giving him a nervous smile and kissing him on the forehead like she used to when he was little. "Lucky you've got an angel watching over you, huh?"

He gives her a tight smile, because she used to say that, and also because he really hopes not. Considering last time, Cass can keep his eyes to himself.

On his way into the room, he wonders if he should ward the door, just in case.

He climbs into bed beside Sam, and finally, _finally_ , the tension drains away.

Sam tucks in beside him and smooths a hand over his ribs.

"You've lost weight," he observes.

Dean runs his hand over Sam's bicep, to check how his brother has fared. He's as ripped as ever.

"You haven't," Dean appreciates, Sam has kept himself in shape.

"Wasn't much to do but exercise. We could do some now," he suggests, slipping his hand under Dean's shirt, but he stops him.

Sam gives him a puzzled look.

"Don't get me wrong, Sammy," he says. "I'm very much looking forward to that, but right now I'm beat. I just wanna sleep with you beside me."

"I think that can be arranged," Sam allows. They shift around a bit until they are comfortably tucked together, Sam guiding Dean's hand to rest over his heart.

"I missed you, Sam. Missed this..."

"Me too," Sam confers. "The thought of being with you again was what I held onto."

"Same," he admits. "It's always you, Sammy. Always you."

"I guess we got pretty lucky, huh? Having each other..."

"Yeah..." Dean agrees, snuggling in closer, honestly not knowing what his life would be without Sam, or even who he would be. And the truth is, he doesn't care, doesn't wanna know, because nothing could be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay, Sam's morgue make out fantasy is a projection of my own for them, but I like it so it got posted, even if it is a bit OOC. Also, this series is sort of turning into a bit of 'everyone finds out about Sam and Dean but no one really gives a crap because they all saw it coming' aka crackfic; my eternal bane.


End file.
